mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki:IRC/rules
This is a list of rules which must be kept whilst talking in the #MLNW room. Most of these rules are just common-sense and self-explanatory. Serious Offences Breaking any of these will result in an immediate ban. #Don't break the law. If you're talking about U83R L33T hacking, or making fun of gender, age, sexuality, race, or any other form of discrimination of another user, then you will be banned. Harassing and bullying others will not be tolerated. ##Due to COPPA Laws, users must be above the age of 13 to register a nickname using NickServ. Merely joining a room is not a violation of this, but if you're under 13, it's not a very good idea at all to enter a chatroom in the first place. #Don't link to or post adult material. #Don't impersonate ANY user. Offences You will be warned about these, persistence will result in a ban. #Don't post LEGO codes that are in violation of MLNWiki's codes policy. The exact code used will determine if you are immediately banned. Play it safe - just don't post any. #Don't be vulgar, abusive, or annoying. Only "light" swearing is allowed in the room, however this should never be directed at other users. There is a difference between saying "Oh cr*p, I've lost several green bricks to that d*mn ambush module" and saying "So-and-so is a ****" with loads of exclamation marks. Think of it like this: Would you use the word in front of your grandparents? #Don't be an idiot. No generally means no, and "stop doing that" means exactly that. #Don't feed the trolls. Please don't fight back, argue with, or antagonise them. Most trolls do it just to get a reaction. #Don't spam. Sending the same message over and over is spam, as is bashing your head on the keyboard and posting it over and over again. 'S'tupid 'P'ointless 'A'nnoying 'M'essage. ##Don't let your little brother/cat/minifig/pet alien bash your keyboard. We will count it as you doing it. #Don't post unsolicited referral links for other sites. You may link to your LEGO page, or to Wikia sites, but follow the spam rule - don't post the link(s) over and over again. #Don't keep changing your nickname. Pick one and stick with it. This generates trust. Of course it's okay to put a pipe ( | ) after your nick, to resemble what you're doing. E.g. |dinner. If you're having to use more than one main nickname, then you should ask yourself why you need to - the operator(s) probably will too. *Banned My LEGO Network Wiki users are allowed into IRC, however breaking ANY of the above rules will warrant a ban. *The word of the channel operator is final. If they ask you to stop doing something, please stop. Don't argue. **If you feel the channel operator is being unfair, please contact Kjhf. If you think Kjhf is being unfair, please dunk his head in water and/or slap him a few times. *These rules are guidelines, and common-sense should also be considered. They are not a complete list of rules. If you're stopping to think: "Should I really be posting this?" the answer is probably no. :Thank you for reading the rules. Category:IRC